My Fair Lady
by Banshee01
Summary: This is a story that I have uploaded once and then forgot how to keep uploading. I'm trying again. So, here goes nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Banshee: This is a story that has been bouncing around for a while. I thought I would paste it as a kind of apology for not updating my other one in so long. --!!

I don't know how often I'll be able to update it….crap.

Chapter one

Youko-Kurama, years ago.

Youko looked around the room from the windowsill he so silently crouched upon. Reaching down he fiddled with the lock until it clicked, signifying that he had picked it successfully. The thief confidently slid the pane open and slipped inside. Not even the gentle swaying of his clothing made a sound as he gave the room one last once over. Deeming it safe, the master thief slunk through the shadows towards his prize.

There, in the center of the treasure room on a bejeweled pedestal, lay a gold talisman encrusted with many glittering—not to mention priceless—gems. The silvery demon licked his lower lip quickly and advanced upon the treasure like a starving man upon food.

As he walked, his mind sped into overdrive; calculating exactly how much this particular heist was worth. He would have to say roughly… three or four million gold pieces. This was turning out to be one of his most expensive thefts to date. If he pulled it off. As he stood over the treasure, all doubt left him. This **would** be one expensive night. For the lord anyway.

Youko reached his hand over the ornament, closed his eyes and focused on the treasure; searching for any type of magical ambush. However, there was none.

The silver spirit frowned._ Odd…_ he thought slowly, _that there is nothing around the treasure itself. Especially since the lord took such care to spell the house and grounds. _Youko stood silently for a moment in confusion. He could easily sense the threads of the trap spell he had broken to get in, which swirled and danced around the room like knotted cobwebs. He lowered his hands closer to the treasure and focused harder. Still there was nothing. Maybe, it was safe?

_Well, _he thought. _Only one way to find out._

Youko extended one long fingered hand and gently removed the talisman from the pedestal. He let out a small gasp, the charm was heavier then it looked.

Youko turned the piece over in his hands, marveling the artistry. Never had he seen such a piece! With careful study, he reassessed its value. This could easily go for double. No, triple the original assessment.

Smiling he pocketed the treasure and began to inspect the other valuables in the room.

It was not until he heard the sound of an arrow being knocked to a bow, that the fox realized he was not the only person in the room.

Youko's amber eyes flicked from the treasures to where the sound had come from. To his surprise, and mild annoyance, a lone archer stood in the shadows, his outline almost perfectly blended into the dark. If it weren't shine off the metal tip of his arrow, he might just have been invisible.

Without a word, the archer released his arrow.

As the archer's fingers let go, Youko turned fluidly and vaulted for the window; using his inhuman speed to dodge the fast approaching danger. Arrow bit into wood as the fox vanished out into the cold, crisp air of Makai.

Gravity took effect immediately, pulling him down headfirst three stories; quickly he righted himself and landed on his feet, bending his knees to cousin his fall. As he straightened himself out, his golden eyes darted to the window.

Above him, the archer leaned out.

With a smirk, he challenged the archer to pursue. Even from the distance three stories placed between them, the fox could literally feel the chill that raided off the archer as he glared down at him. Mockingly, the sliver spirit raised a hand and beckoned him to follow.

The archer slung the bow over his shoulders and backed away from the window, obviously ignoring the challenge.

Youko curled his lips in disgust. After that bold attempt to try and stop him, it seemed that the guard had lost his nerve and wouldn't even dare to follow the infamous thief into the forest. Youko rolled his eyes in disappointment and turned to flee into the night with yet another easily begotten prize.

Suddenly, something shot out of the window behind him and knocked an arrow to the bow. Youko's eyes widened slightly and he looked over his shoulder. Perhaps he had made a mistake, but no matter. He had gotten what he wanted…a chase. With out a second thought he dodged another arrow and fled into the underbrush.

The archer knocked a third arrow immediately after the second, and released. But this arrow also fell short of the thief. With a hiss of disdain, the archer took off after his pray into the dense underbrush that was supposed to guard the castle.

Youko glided smoothly through the brushwood. The sounds of his attacker had died behind him long ago. The spirit slowed, laughing. It had taken more time then he had anticipated to throw the guard off his tail, but as always, he had again pulled off the magnificent. Feeling safe, he stole another look at his treasure, golden orbs glittering at the sight of it.

It was a beautifully crafted piece; and if his math was correct, which it always was. This piece was made well before the division of the worlds. When Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai, were all still connected. How splendid…

The piece glittered at him beautifully, jewels and gold playfully catching the light and throwing it back out. Youko slowly traced each jewel with his finger.

SNAP!

Slowly the fox looked up from his prize. Before him, the archer stood arrow half cocked and obviously unprepared for his attentions.

The archer gnashed sharp little teeth angrily at the noise. The fox spirit had heard the twig snap and would now probably run as fast as quick silver into the night to some other location!

Youko narrowed his eyes and slowly took a step back; he watched as the archer finished knocking the arrow and fired straight at him.

The archer's eyes grew cold as the arrow flew and pinned a fox to an old tree. Crimson blood spurted form the spirit's shoulder and landed on the surrounding plant life, leaving black gleaming spots in the darkness.

The talisman slipped out of Youko's hand as five more arrows flew to their marks. The spirit tried to break free and snatch back his treasure, but his vision blurred and his strength evaporated from him. The spell bound thief sagged against the tree, weak as a newborn kit.

Youko's eyes widened as he realized that the arrows had been enchanted. The world pitched and the spirit sagged against the tree, totally helpless as the incantation slowly flowed through his veins; paralyzing his muscles and constricting his breathing. The fox cursed his stupidity and used the last of his control to roll his head in the direction of his attacker.

The archer took a confident step towards the beaten fox.

Youko watched as he walked towards him. A soft growl split the air, warning the fool that a step closer meant his death. The archer ignored the warning and stepped into the clearing before the fox. Even in his slouched state, Youko was still taller then his opponent. Again he growled softly, eyes narrowing into slits of hate as they alighted on the hooded figure for the briefest moment. He couldn't see his face, which caused Youko to become more agitated, how could he claim vengeance against this foe if he didn't have a way to identify him?!

The cloaked archer paused before Youko for the slightest moment, then he bent down to take the talisman.

Youko Kurama watched angrily as the archer took his time in looking the prize over. Finally, after thirty seconds of inspection he deemed it intact.

Youko growled again, that damn archer was taking **his** prize, and he had no way to stop him until the arrows were removed, or the spell wore off. The angry fox could only watch as the archer parted his cloak to place the talisman in a leather coin purse.

With the cloak gone, Youko got a good look at the archer's body. His angry golden orbs bore into the slim form, trying to find any mark he could use as identification for later hunting. But the thief could see nothing due to the figure being clad entirely in black.

The spirit growled slightly, eyes tracing a rather curvaceous torso—wait a minuet!

Youko arched an eyebrow delicately, this was no man. He was too short, the hips too broad, and his err—her chest was too well developed. The spirit eyed the figure, and couldn't stop the amused smile that formed on his lips. He couldn't remember how many times that he had joked to his partner, Kuroune, that he could never be caught by any man; and here he was pinned to a tree…by a woman. Irony was a strange thing.

The archer, not noticing the fox's eyes roaming up and down her body, continued to tie the purse to her waist. After making sure that it was securely fastened, she returned her attention to him. The thief watched in amusement as she bowed deeply and quickly walked off into the night…back towards the house he had just robbed.

Youko Kurama stood stunned for the longest time, she hadn't turned him in? only bowed and left. Was she another thief? No…she was heading towards the castle. Smiling he shook his head slowly.

Hours later, just as the sun lifted its glorious head above the trees, Youko found he could move. Carefully, as to not damage his cloths and body further, he pulled himself free from the arrows and slunk off into the shadows of early dawn.

Perhaps he should try again later tonight.

---

Tsunami placed a hand over the purse as she stealthily wound her way back towards home. She eyed her surroundings carefully; stumbling into a magical trap in the dead of night wasn't her idea of a good time. Sighing she took the long way around avoiding the most deadly of snares. Mentally, she checked her map again, the grounds around the castle were covered in deadly magical traps. _But_ she thought dryly as she picked her way along, _they didn't seem dangerous enough to stop the most notorious bandit, __Youko__Kurama_

As she was making her way up to the front of the castle, the master greeted her. She bowed respectively as was demanded of her.

"The talisman, Tsunami! Tell me you have it!" He bellowed, fear running wild through his brown eyes.

Reaching into her pocked, Tsunami withdrew the amulet. The master grabbed it from her, relief flooding his face.

"Tsunami-San, you are truly worth the amount of gold your father demands." Sighed the master and turned to his attendants. "I want Tsunami things moved into the small compartment in the treasury, so she can be there if that…youkai-abomination ever gets the audacity to attack us again."

Tsunami groaned inwardly at her master as he chattered to anyone who would listen. She didn't care to hear him, for he spoke of nothing but empty compliments on her skills and loyalty. It wasn't until he had finished spewing nonsense that she began to pay attention again.

"Tsunami-San, tonight we shall feast to your victory. My servants shall find you something—suitable to wear." He declared and eyed her ensemble with displeasure.

Nodding, Tsunami bowed even lower and walked from his presence towards her old apartment in the servants quarters. Gathering her meager belongings, she reported to the treasury where her sleeping mats and weapons had already been brought up.

Tsunami inspected her new room as two servants finished preparing it. She was now located in a secluded back corner, and if one were to look from the window or door, her accommodations appeared to be just part of the wall.

The servants draped some cloths on her bed and quickly left Tsunami alone to adjust to her new quarters. She walked over her new apartment; it was roomier than that of the small space she shared with the other servants; and, judging from on oval mirror and the built-in counter, this small cove wasn't put in by accident.

Poking around a bit more awarded her with a few more tidbits of information. She found that the entrance to her room could be blocked off with thick, deeply embroidered curtains. Giving her both privacy and further cloaking her presence from any unknown attacker. Tsunami smiled and closed the drapes before turning to the bed. On the pelts she used for blankets lay a beautiful saffron kimono; beside it lay a white obi trimmed in silver. Pulling her hood back, Tsunami smiled happily and began to relax.

---

"Master Yamazaki?" A young servant girl questioned.

Yamazaki turned to her, awaiting the news that she bared.

"My lord, the food you requested is prepared." She bowed and left him.

Yamazaki turned to the mirror to admire himself. His manly features were lined handsomely by his long dark brown hair, which he had pulled back into a loose ponytail. He lounged, for the moment, in a sky blue robe accented with silver threaded embroidery.

The lord turned his attention away from himself and reclined into his chair.

Tsunami, she puzzled him, he had never actually seen her face. But from what he **had** seen of her…she looked rather delicate. He closed his eyes and reached for his glass of wine. _I hope she's not repulsive_ he thought and swirled the liquid. After taking another sip he placed it down.

"How long has it been?" He wondered aloud, "since she came here?" Closing his eyes, Yamazaki recalled the day he had bought her.

**Flash back-**

Yamazaki looked down at the man and woman who knelt before him, his patients were wearing thin, the talisman was unprotected and it needed a guardian. This man's daughter, like so many others before her, seemed incompetent to do the job.

"What makes you think your daughter would make a good protector of the talisman?" He demanded in a bored tone.

They bowed deeper before the father spoke. "I promise you my lord, you will find no finer archer in the whole of Makai. She is a master and will hit any target you throw at her."

"That's all well and good…but tell me, what insurance can you offer me?" Yamazaki drawled unimpressed. These two were exactly like all the others, show and no actual promise.

"If my lord requires further proof of my daughter…then allow me the use of your finest warriors—as many as you wish—and you shall see, my lord, you shall see." The father said, his voice changing pitch to add mystery to his statement.

Yamazaki sat up in his chair, now things were getting interesting. Others had tried this tactic before, and all they had won for themselves was a grave. He decided to state this.

"Are you sure you wish that on your daughter? Many others have tried…they all have failed. Killed by my might!" He brought his fist up and shook it slightly.

The girls father chuckled. "As I said my lord, as many as you like. She shall murder them all."

The lord laughed, finding the idea of a **woman** killing thirty of his best men greatly amusing. "I'll give her my top ten best men…if she lives, she gets the job." Yamazaki waved a jewel encrusted hand towards the door summoning his men. They entered, each the master of their own weapon. Each as hungry to spill blood as the last.

As if on command, both men and girl walked to the center of the audience room, where they had enough space to maneuver. There was the sound of metal being drawn from leather, and blades singing quietly…waiting impatiently for blood to flow.

All was quiet, each person sizing up the girl. Then, as if all hell had broken loose, she attacked. To his surprise, the only thing Yamazaki could do was watch in awe as the girl worked. She was wielding two short swords, they looked like two silver streaks lost in red flying fluid.

"As you can see, my lord, she is completely self sufficient. She is a master in both bow and sword. I can guarantee that she will protect your treasure to the fullest." The girl's father had moved sometime during the performance and was now filling in commentary, further selling his daughter. "She also comes with the most amassing feature. She is mute…not by incident or birth mind you, but by training, she has never spoken in her life…so even if she is captured she will never be able to tell her secrets. Her entire existence is to serve her master without complaint…"

"I see." Yamazaki breathed. "I'll take her, name your price."

"I want 500,000 gold pieces for her services…yearly," The lord looked at the man stunned, he spent less on food for his entire estate in that time frame.

Her father smiled slightly…he didn't want to loose this lord. "I know her price is high my lord…but can you really say no when she has just defeated ten of your best warriors?"

Yamazaki looked back, the girl was bowing again as if she weren't covered in blood and thicker things. His gaze strayed to the dead lumps on the ground, those 'lumps' were his men. All of them. Slowly he reached his hand into his purse. "I'll pay." He breathed again and threw the girl's father his purse.

The man stood by his daughter and bowed. "Thank you my lord. If at any time you wish to cancel her serves you may call me at any time. Do you have any questions before I take my leave?" The father smiled slightly, he knew this lord would never give his girl up. He had done himself a great thing, not only had he found his daughter a home with the richest lord of Makai, but **he** was going to live quite handsomely because of it.

"Yes…what's her name?" Yamazaki demanded, his daze leaving.

"Tsunami." Her father answered.

**End Flashback-**

Yamazaki's thoughts were interrupted when a knock came from his door. "Yes?" He demanded. The servant, whom he assumed was the one who had entered earlier, poked her head in.

"My lord, she is waiting for you." She whispered calmly and left the room.

Clapping his hands, Yamazaki summoned his dressing servants and quickly got dressed for his celebration with the lovely Tsunami.

---

Tsunami fidgeted as the servants hurriedly fussed and arranged the last bits of decoration and food on the table. One of the female servants in a standard white kimono began to rearrange a perfectly acceptable bouquet as another, dressed in sky blue, moved into the room and surveyed the activity. Tsunami rolled her eyes.

"Naomi, the flowers are fine! Get out of here and resume cleaning duties!"

"H-Hai!" The girl cried and obediently scampered off toward said duties.

The blue clad demoness, obviously management, lit a few candles and stepped back to enjoy their hard work. "Excellently done ladies. Suki, inform the master that the banquet is prepared and awaiting him."

A cat demon scampered off.

Tsunami watched the activity silently. The servants, even when she had boarded with them, never paid any more attention to her then necessary. With a small sound, she picked up a glass and drained the pink-tinted liquid in one long gulp.

"Easy with that, mistress." A demon mock-warned as she lit the rest of the candles. "It'd be rude to have to get up in the middle of dinner, ne?"

Tsunami placed her goblet down and shot the snickering servant a heated glance.

"Oh if looks could kill!" The servant laughed.

"Sakura! Mind your damn business; you have better things to do then goad the mistress!" The blue clad demoness barked. With that she turned and stalked out of the room, herding girls out towards other duties with rough hands and harsh words.

Moments later, the door that lead to the servants passageways slammed shut leaving Tsunami alone in the large dining hall. The girl shivered and wished she had been allowed her cloak. Oh, she wished she could wrap herself up in its soft, safe fabric. There she was safe. Tsunami shivered again and ignored the openness of the dining hall. Her hand went up to her hair and fiddled with it, trying to feel at home with nothing more than warm-candle light to keep her company.

---

_Why_ _am I here again?_ Youko wondered as he sat in a tall willow tree. His mind flashed back to early that morning, when that archer had made a fool of him. _Oh yes, __**that**_

His anger still burned at the very thought of the fool she made him. With a small, inward growl, he mentally reexamined his plan for that night. _First, I'm going to find her weakness. Then, I'm going to check out anything else of value this house has to offer as side trophies._

Smirking, the thief walked out onto a sturdy limb. From his vantage point, he was able to see everything. Golden eyes scanned every window checking the activity. His smile deepened, it seemed that the lord was entertaining a guest tonight.

On the third floor, youko could clearly make out the shape of a young woman through the large paned windows. He eyed her approvingly. She was a woman of outstanding beauty, her complexion could easily be described as milk and honey. Her hair was long and dark as a raven's wing. His eyes trailed lower, over her kimono. The garment flowed about her like liquid gold, though softer and more tantalizing in color. His eyes strayed towards her chest, which was soft and full, yet held firmly in place with a dazzling white obi embroidered with playful, silver butterflies.

Surprisingly, her cloths were nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, Youko had seen many women garbed in this same outfit—though different colors. But…with her small size and the fluid movements she displayed; she might as well have been wearing the finest silks in the whole of Makai.

"It seems that our host is courting a lady friend, Youko." Kuroune, Kurama's most fateful recruit, stated with a sly smile. "Might we take the lady with us as…lets say…a conciliation prize?" He asked.

Youko smiled at the thought. "We may…but first I must do a little snooping on our fine archer." The youkai jumped out of the tree to slink throughout the shadows. He knew there was a servants door somewhere near by. All he had to do was wait for a poor fool to walk out…it didn't take long.

A rather tall and lanky human slave pushed the door open. The creature took a look up and down the yard for a moment. Youko tensed, had this filth enough ESP to sense his presence? With that thought Kurama hid his ki even more. But, either to the thief's fortune, or the slave's misfortune… he wasn't noticed.

Youko lay crouched beneath some leafy plants and watched. The human, thinking it was alone, settled down and withdrew some things from its pocket. Kurama watched closely as the animal rolled an item between its fingers and, after a time, began to smoke it. Laughing quietly, Kurama noted that he wasn't the only thief in the lord's midst. The human, male by the looks of it, was smoking what seemed to be some tobacco he pinched from right under his master's nose.

Kurama sat back on his haunches for a moment. He was trying to come up with the best way to trick this fool. He had to be careful…to forceful and he would scare it off. Too lax and the boy might ignore him…he didn't want either. He searched his brain for the best answer, and it worked hard to get him one. Finally it came up with the best approach and with a satisfied flick of his tail, he began.

"You there! Human!" He shouted.

The boy flailed and quickly smashed out his tobacco. "Y-Yes sir?" He called, voice squeaking.

Youko arched an eyebrow at the sound. This human was still a child, his voice not finished changing yet. Ah well…the price one paid for thieving.

"Tell me…how long has it been?" Youko demanded in his rich tone, he was trying to get a feel of the youth's flavor of speech.

"How long sense what, sir?" The slave demanded, slowly becoming more confident.

"Since you've held a gold piece?" Youko asked coolly and clinked his purse.

The boy looked interested and his eyes sparkled in greed…but he still looked too cautious.

"Yes…you little fool, take the bate…" Youko breathed before saying "Come here boy, and for your services I shall give you a gold piece."

The servant smiled, the idea of gold was too much for him to resist. Youko waited until he came into the dark before he punched him square in the face. The servant fell to the ground, his nose busted and bleeding. The fox thief striped him of his servant's robes and quickly donned them. They were a tight fit…but he could manage. After he was clothed, he pulled the unconscious boy to the backside of the willow.

The youth gave a soft and pain filled moan. Youko was secretly surprised, for how hard he had hit the child…he sure was waking up quickly. In only a mater of moments the human was looking up at him with wide and fearful eyes. Youko knew he was a terrifying sight to behold. He was tall, and dark…for there was no moon to erase his face from shadow. He narrowed his eyes causing them to jeer at the boy. He smirked as the smell of fear began to intensify.

"Let this be a lesson to you child." Youko said as he leaned down to gag the youth with some vines. "No self-respecting demon would ever even **dream** of giving a worthless human slave a kind word, let alone a gold piece."

The boy shook lightly, paralyzed by fear as the gag slid over his mouth. Once in place, he began to cry slightly, showing how much of a child he really was.

Youko laughed coldly and turned to Kuroune, "If he tries to call attention to himself, kill him." The chimera nodded in response and gently began to tease the youth's fear with his blade.

Kurama glanced at the human again. He was tall for his kind, perhaps a few inches shorter then himself. Smirking, his eyes flicked across the child's face, he had a lot of freckles…easy enough to mimic. What would be the hardest was the red hair and the blue eyes. But with a little magic and pure talent, he could pull him off.

Kurama began to chant lightly, calling upon his magic. Once the spell was completed, he was an exact replica of the child; perfect all the way down to the last freckle. Youko cleared his throat and practiced talking like the boy. Once he had it down, he turned to face his partner in crime. "What do you think?" He demanded.

Kuroune shook his head and smirked. "I think it would look better without the ears and tail." He taunted, knowing full well that Youko's magic didn't exactly cover those two extremities.

Kurama rolled his eyes while he laid his ears flat back against his skull and covered them with his hair, then, he attacked his tail, trying to find the most comfortable way to store it down the leg of his pants. With all foxy attributes hidden, Youko gave Kuroune one last piercing glare before he headed into the castle.

…

Youko strode up to the door, imitating the child's loose and lanky walk. It was rather hard, he had to make his body think it was 1000 years younger then it really was. But, like everything else in his life, he had that mastered before he entered the castle. Once inside, it didn't take long for him to be spotted.

"You there! Human!" Shouted a cook.

Youko looked around, the fat tomato stained blob was obviously talking to him. "M-Me sir?" Youko asked, voice cracking just enough to sound guilty.

"Who else would I be talking to you son of a bitch!" The cook growled and brandished his ladle like a weapon as he shoved his way through the busy cooking place. Youko watched helplessly as the cook barked a few orders, grabbed a silver tray and then dropped it into his unwelcome hands. To the thief's displeasure, he noted that the tray was sporting two matching silver goblets and a bottle of very rare wine.

"You are to take that to master Yamazaki and don't you dare take a drink or it'll be your ass!" The blob shrieked. "And quit stealing the master's tobacco, who do you think you are? Youko?"

The fox quickly turned and left, playing the part of a guilty, sulking boy. Once he was out of sight though, a sly smile spread itself across his lips. If that fat fool only knew…

Slowly he made his way towards the dining hall, keeping a mental note of everything he passed. Being a thief he was tempted to slip some of the smaller china and gold bobbles into his pockets. But he resisted; those thing were only cheap change compared to the talisman upstairs.

He nosed around until he came to where he was supposed to drop off the wine. With as little grace as Youko could muster, he opened the door and sauntered into the room; a perfect example of the awkward phase of growth the boy was in. With out so much as a word he set the tray down and retrieved one of the shining goblets. The crafty fox kept his head downward and submissive as he poured some wine for both the lord and lady.

The lord took the drink offered and waved him away.

Kurama obeyed, but not before he handed off the other drink to the lady. She looked up at him and reached for her glass. Youko expertly turned his hand so that his and hers could touch. He smirked as her hand gently landed on his, yet she refused to take the cup. Perhaps she was amazed that a servant could have such manly hands. The poor thing was touching an infamous thief and didn't even know it. Perhaps he should give her a flash of golden eye, just so she would have the honor of knowing who was steeling her hubby blind.

The lady-killer tilted his gaze so that he looked directly into her eyes, to his surprise he noticed that under her raven hair lay two bright silver eyes that put even **his** sterling aura to shame. Without a moments thought, he flashed her a foxy grin. An instant later his irises contracted, breaking the spell for a split second. Blue flashed gold and back again. The lady's eyes widened and her lips parted. Youko lowered his gaze, he'd seen that look before; she was bound to faint any moment. The seconds ticked by and…they stayed in the same position, no fainting—no nothing! A bead of sweat broke out on his temple, she wasn't releasing his hand…something was wrong.

The woman peered up at him, trying to catch his eyes again. But Youko looked away, this wasn't right. She was supposed to faint, not sit and hold him there! He had to get out of here. Think, think, an ear twitched in thought…oh shit! He watched as her eyes narrowed and her hand tightened on his own. Youko quickly placed the goblet down on the table and left the room, praying she wouldn't say anything.

The moment he had shut the door, the silver fox reached up to the top of his head and forcefully smacked his traitorous ear, it lay still. The fox decided that his best plan of action would be to blend in with the normal staff. No one would find him! He quickly walked back the way he had come and chose a different staircase that led him up towards the top of the house.

From his pocket he took out a rag and began to poke around, if any untrained eye were to spot him, he would appear to be dusting. But actually he was holding this and that, measuring the purity of gold or sliver that was enlaced into the china or candlestick holder.

Walking to another room, Yoko was pleased to find that he had found the library.

Carefully he walked around the old tombs, many were falling apart and dust covered; all showing various stages of neglect. Yoko walked over to one and reached out to touch it, he froze and slowly brought his hand back. These weren't just any books; they held strong magical properties.

The spirit reached out again and took down an old book; carefully he opened it, inside was a spell. He had barely laid an eye to it when the sound of someone running up the stairs came to him.

Quickly Youko put the book back and grabbed his cloth. He began to dust around the room (it really needed it.) He let a look of shock cross his face as the person burst into the room.

An archer stood their, arrow knocked to bow in a perverse repeat of last evening. Only this time, it wasn't black denim underneath the black cloak of the esteemed archer, though the figure was the same. The black had been replaced by a soft safron yellow. The same yellow that had graced the lady at the table. The thief's eyes sparkled knowingly. A lady as well as a warrior, how precious.

"Well, my Lady, It seems you have stopped me again, congratulations." Yoko said coolly and very lightly clapped his hands together.

She took a step forward as if to show that she meant business.

Yoko smiled; she said nothing.

"Tell me my lady, what drives you to protect the Talisman?"

Instead of answering she tilted her head towards the exit, obviously telling him to follow her.

---

Tsunami couldn't say what compelled her to do this, but instead of shooting Youko Kurama on sight, such as her training demanded…She was letting him go. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER?!

Youko approached her and paused, using the briefest moment to stare her down.

Tsunami rolled her eyes as she used her bow to gently push him in the desired direction.

This wasn't the first time a man had tried to use his size and/or power to intimidate her. From her experience, those that did that were either very confident or bluffing and, usually, they ended up dead.

Both let the tension build for a few moments, neither willing to back down, until Youko looked away and moved.

As Tsunami guided the thief down the corridor she kept an eye out for people. It wouldn't do for her to be caught leading a very dangerous rogue out through one of the many servants entrances.

In front of her, the youko calmly allowed himself to be led to an exit. He did not try to talk, plead or beg for release. He mearly allowed his body to be guided. Every so often his left pant leg would twitch, but other than that he made no outward sign that he even noticed her presence.

Tsunami wouldn't like it any other way. As far as she saw it, talking was a nuisance that only got you killed or worse. So, as to be expected, she grew rather annoyed when the thief began to talk.

"My lady, where are you taking me?" Youko asked slyly. "I can hardly say your master would approve of **that** in his h—"

He was cut off as Tsurumi, none to gently, pressed the sharp point of the arrow into the small of his back.

The fox cast a look over his shoulder as his mouth curved into a saucy grin. Her frown deepened, even a fool could tell he was laughing at her.

"My lady, I was simply implying that your master wouldn't approve of you letting me go." Yoko said laughing.

Tsunami ignored him.

"You know who I am, yet you do not turn me in. Why is that, my lady?" Youko asked, tactfully changing topic.

Tsunami didn't answer; instead she led him faster to the back door.

Youko glanced over his shoulder again, the cunning smile still playing across his features. "What is your name?"

Tsunami ignored him.

"So quiet. Perhaps you are shy?"

Both figures rounded a corner to find a lone door at the end of a badly kept corridor. Tsunami guided the all too willing thief to it.

With out taking a hint from her, Youko reached out a hand and opened the door. The fox found himself face to face with the outside world.

"Is this where we part, my lady?" He asked, voice low.

Tsunami nodded curtly, wishing he would stop his silly talking and vanish into the night like a good little thief.

"Very well," Youko sighed, voice mimicking that of a dejected lover. "but, know this, I will return."

With a huff of disgust Tsunami shoved him out the door and slammed it shut. Leaving the fox to gloat at the back of a door.

---

Kuroune sighed loudly for the umpteenth time, he had grown tired of teasing that human child and had moved into the trees to wait for the fox. Speaking of which, Youko sure was taking his silly sweet time with his heist. Surly the crafty fox spirit would be through soon. With yet another loud sigh, the bat demon flicked out his favorite possession, a blood red spirit-gem set into a silver chain, only to catch it again on the rebound. "Come on, youko." He whispered as he flicked out the gem out once again. "You had better not have been caught. I will** not** be springing you from Spirit world's highest court jail again."

"Oh, you didn't have fun doing it last time?" A cool, sensual voice purred from behind the anxious bat demon.

Kuroune leaned his head back to look up into the most intelligent eyes of any demon (beside himself) that he had ever seen. The fox's amber eyes curved up slightly as he smiled good-naturedly. With a snort, the bat demon coiled up his infamous pendant and placed it inside the breast pocked of his black vest.

"'Bout time you got here Youko, and no."

Youko crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back into the willow tree. "No what?" He demanded playfully.

Kuroune sighed. "No I did not enjoy freeing you form Koenma's highest security prison."

"You know," Kurama said thoughtfully. "You are sighing way too much lately, my friend. On another point, I'll have you know that I had already halfway escaped before you came blundering in and set off every alarm in the place."

"Me? They were going off 5 minuets before I had even arrived." Kuroune said.

"Were not." Youko countered.

"Were too!" Kuroune got up and took a threatening step towards the silver thief.

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

The bat huffed loudly, they would get nowhere fighting; and—knowing Youko Kurama—this battle was a lost cause. He could never admit defeat, even when it was staring him in the face.

Youko closed his eyes and laughed. "Let's just go, Kuroune."

The black bat nodded and jumped off the branch so that he hovered in the air. "See you back at the den, then?" He asked, the challenge of a race hovering oh-so-sweetly between the lines.

"Hm." Youko laughed and took off into the night, a flash of silver lighting.

Kuroune laughed and darted off after the fox. The bat melted into nothing more than a streak of black against the star-lit sky. Youko not far behind.

At the base of the now empty tree, the human boy began to wail against the plant that doubled as a gag. He hoped that someone would find him, if not now…they would most certainly find his body later.

Well, that's the end of chapter one. Hope you had fun.

Banshee


	2. Chapter 2

Banshee: Hello again. Here's chapter two….

**Chapter Two**

---Back at the lair---

"Empty handed? AGAIN!? Youko, maybe you are loosing your touch?" Kuroune joked as he pored himself another glass of Kurama's home-made wine.

Youko growled and stole the bottle from Kuroune. "Loosing my touch? Hardly!" He spat and took a swig from the bottle. "It's that female. She…persuaded me to change my mind."

Kuroune laughed deeply, a laugh that had nothing to do with humor and everything to do with being a male. "Was that with her body, or weapons?"

Youko thought for a moment. He could turn this conversation away from his pride and into something that was more towards his character. Besides, saying that he had chosen an extremely good lay over being thwarted did have a better ring to it.

The kitsune chuckled deeply. "I, my friend, am not a man who kisses and tells."

"No," Kuroune agreed, lips quirking into a sly grin. "You boast!"

Youko chuckled again and flicked Kuroune's hat off of his head. "You have always been too modest in that respect." He smirked as Kuroune quickly reached back and caught his hat before it fell to the ground.

The bat securely positioned his hat back onto its proper place above his eyebrows. "Just because I am more picky about who I bed means nothing, fox."

"I'll drink to that." Youko mused as he topped off his glass and held it out towards his partner in crime.

"Cheers." Both said in unison and clinked their glasses together then drained them.

Glass empty, Kurama leaned back into the overstuffed couch and stretched his long lean- muscled arms over his head; his back arching to help him complete his move to the fullest. He forced his body to stay that way, taught almost to the point of pain before he relaxed and settled into the sofa.

"I need to get that talisman." He grumped.

Kuroune laughed and slapped his counterpart's arm in amusement. "Oh, you will. We just need to think up something else."

"I want to do it alone." Kurama replied sternly. "It'll be good for me."

"You only want the woman." Kuroune gripped and grabbed the wine bottle. He took a swig out of it before continuing. "And, you plan on leaving me out of it. You always do."

Kurama closed his eyes and brought a hand up to them. "Oh no, Kuroune. Don't start that again!"

"Yes, I'll start that again." Kuroune laughed. "Whenever there is a woman involved, like your archer, **I** always get left out. Perhaps I'll get the good looking friend, maybe the sister. But I always get gypped in the end. Besides, **I **decided to take her as another prize first."

Youko shrugged. "Fine. If you want her that badly…"

Kuroune shrugged. "Its not that I want her. I'm just tired of always getting the dregs."

"Are you sure? She's all you've been talking about." Youko taunted.

Kuroune growled and ran his fingers along the brim of his hat. A sign that he was moving beyond the good natured teasing to being serous.

Youko grabbed the wine bottle and drank heavily, when Kuroune got into one of his moods, the talking could last 'til dawn. He needed a good stiff drink to handle the endless noise that was about to ensue.

--

Tsunami sighed heavily and contemplated the many cracks that decorated the ceiling. There were thirteen in all, not counting some of the little hairline fractures that branched off the main rifts, giving them the appearance of forked lightning. Seven of the thirteen were clumped closely together, while the rest were spaced spastically across the length of her quarters.

With a sigh she turned onto her side and pulled the furs under her chin as her mind shifted to other things; things she had been trying to avoid sense she had allowed the thief to live.

She couldn't believe it. She had let him go. How could she have done that? What if someone found out? Would she be fired? Killed? What was the matter with her?

With a groan she rolled onto her back and tried to study the ceiling again. There were thirteen cracks with hairline fractures that looked like forks of lighting.

White-lighting, like his robes.

She shook her head and continued, trying to drown him out of her thoughts. There were seven by themselves.

She had allowed herself to be alone with him. The cracks were long and dark. He was tall and his eyes glowed with primal fire. Those golden eyes…

_What is the matter with you?!_ Tsunami growled mentally, secretly shocked at herself. _Gods, what has he done to me? H-He must have put some enchantment on me when he touched my hand! Yes, that's it. He has enchanted me! That bastard!_

Tsunami sat up and clenched her fist. Oh, he would pay for his insolence. How dare he place a hex her! Charm her to see his face, his eyes…he would pay!

_My patience with him has reached its end, when next we meet. One of us will die_. She vowed mentally and lay herself back down onto the soft bed, nestling into her warm furs. She lay brooding for a while, going over ways to kill him, before sleep finally claimed her for the day.

--

It was a soft night, the kind where the moon was bright and the wind was warm. Where the stars twinkled brightly and the world seemed at peace. However, piece was the last thing on the mind of the creature that sat in the willow tree. He was busy watching the house. Watching and waiting. Soon all of the servants would be asleep. Once the lights went out, he would be able to work.

His tail twitched in anticipation. That talisman would be his come morning, and with it, the unbearable defeat of his sweet little archer.

Yes, there it was. The last light in the manner went out. The servants, tired from working all day, would be plodding heavy footed to their bed chambers. With the amount of work their lord wanted done, they would be sleeping so heavily that none would ever hear him at work. He would be surprised if the clattering of the guard, would even wake them.

He waited for another ten minuets, allowing the last of the stragglers to drift off to sleep. Then, with a grace born of 1000 years practice, he jumped off of the willow and slunk towards the house.

He made no noise as he climbed the outside of the building, leaping form windowsill to windowsill. He finally reached his destination and tried the locks. They held fast. He rolled his eyes and picked them again. He opened the window and glanced about the room.

This time he was careful. He did not want a repeat of his first attempt. That time he had been careless, the second time he had expected to be caught. This time he planned to leave quickly; just a nab and retreat. If he played his cards right, the lord would dismiss his archer and then, after she had gone, he would come back for everything else.

Every nerve was on alert as he slipped through the window legs first. Once inside his eyes searched every shadow, every hiding place. He closed his eyes and sniffed, there was only the scent of treasure.

Confidently he strode over and grabbed his prize. He gave one last smirk before dashing out the window. With one leap he sailed through the opening head first. His body did a flip, allowing the silver thief to get his feet under him before he landed.

His feet had barely touched the ground before something shining and silver slashed where his body had been.

Youko turned, but having just landed, lost a little of his grace and hit the ground. His body rolled over itself in a crash landing. He landed on his back, staring up at his archer. Only this time she was not using a bow. She strode over to him and placed a tiny foot on his chest and one of the gleaming blades at his throat.

Youko couldn't stop the smile that spread itself across his face.

"What a woman." He whispered.

A small growl split the air and the sword pressed harder at his throat.

"You want the talisman, ne?" He asked and curled one of his hands into the dirt.

His archer's face was hidden by the cloak, he could see nothing save the glow of her silver eyes and a small patch of cheeks where that light gently touched her face.

She nodded her head once.

The smile on Youko's face grew broader as his arm tensed.

"Then come and take it, DARLING!" He shouted and quickly threw the dirt up and into those two beautiful glowing eyes.

While she was distracted he brought his hands up and locked them about her slim waist. With one move he threw the girl away from him and vaulted onto his feet.

He turned like quicksilver and was about to run when something hit him in the back. Pain erupted from that spot and brought him to his knees. He reached behind him and pulled out an arrow.

His eyes grew wide and he searched behind him. His archer wiped her tearstained eyes as the last of the dirt was washed away. She pointed her sword at him and began a slow advance as a double of her slowly stalked towards him from the shadows at the base of the manner. This archer had another arrow cocked and aimed at his face.

Youko let loose a low growl. There were two!?

As the one holding the bow approached youko narrowed his eyes. She smelled as if burned, his eyes lit up in understanding. This double…she was magic. A doppelganger. No wonder he hadn't smelled a trick, his real archer had kept her double out of his scent range until needed.

"Damn." Youko whispered.

Both moved until they hovered over him. The one with the bow kept it locked right between the eyes. Even with his inhuman speed, Youko would never be able to kill one without the other killing him first.

The original archer sheathed her swords in two scabbards that were tied to her slim hips. She walked over and kneeled down. With brisk movements she began to pat down his body, searching for the talisman.

"A little lower and to the left." Youko advised as her hands began to search his chest.

Her silver eyes glanced up to his golden ones. He smiled. The archer narrowed her eyes and continued to search. Her hands moved to his waist and she began to gently feel the cloth.

"**NOT** there!" He said quickly and shifted slightly.

Both arches glanced at each other.

"J-Just not there." He pleaded.

The original rolled her eyes, sighed, and continued to do it anyway.

Youko bit his lip, but after a moment he began to laugh. Her hands slid lower to his hips and began to search for pockets. There were none. Her hands trailed over his thighs, calves, even his ankles but there was no sign of it. With an irritated sigh she removed his shoes and inspected them. There was nothing.

"You are not going to find it." Youko said calmly.

The archer narrowed her eyes and made a move to her double. The one holding the bow made a motion for at him to roll over.

Youko hesitated for a moment, but seeing as how he had an arrow just waiting to be lodged into his skull, he decided to humor the girls.

"You know," He said idly as the original began to pat up the back of his legs, "This reminds me of the time I tried to rob lord Uri's palace. It was wonderful, full of every piece of gold or jewelry one could ever want. Also, Uri has bit of a thing for Harem girls. He keeps about two-hundred right now. When I visited him last though, he had about one-fifty. Anyway, On my way to the treasury I decided to visit them. Oh, they were lovely girls. Uri really has an eye for exotic beauty. Ahhh…I never did make it to the treasury. Perhaps I'll go back after I am released."

The archer made no response, but her hands went to his head and began to gently comb through his hair.

Youko closed his eyes.

"You are a smart girl, not everyone thinks to check my hair. Of course, who would. Nobody knows what plant may be hiding in there."

The original archer's hands stiffened for a second. But relaxed and continued to search the soft silver locks.

Her fingers brushed up against his ears. Both knew he couldn't hide the talisman there, but she still ran them through her fingers.

Youko let loose a growl. The archer's fingers tensed on his ears.

"That's a purr, love." Youko reassured. "I really don't mind."

Youko couldn't see it, but he could smell a slight change in his archer when he said that. She was getting nervous. Were his remarks getting to her? He hoped so.

She still didn't find it.

She sat still for a moment then her hands were at his tail.

Youko's tail whipped and curled back about his waist.

"That is **enough**!" He hissed. "I have been very patient with you, I will not stand this anymore."

The doppelganger pressed the arrow head into the back of his neck, warning him to remain still and let her double work.

Youko growled as her fingers gently combed through his tail. He growled again as her fingers brushed against the talisman and gently removed it.

Youko closed his eyes as anger constricted his breathing. The archer inspected the treasure, then fastened it about her neck.

--

Yup, you guessed it. The end….of chapter two. XD


End file.
